Titan's Rage: The Aftermath of Temporal Tampering
by Garrick Ollivander
Summary: Khronos' remnants harbour a hatred of Percy unlike anything seen before him. He uses the last of his energy to attempt an annihilation of the timeline and instead blasts the timeline into a different one. Now, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson are in the same universe and will attend the same school. Antics and adventure ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, to get over my writer's block and as a warmup, I wrote this beginning to a story I might write. I'd like to explore the possibilities of a demigod muggleborn and how the powers would interact. I think, for instance, Percy and Annabeth would be quite a bit stronger than other wizards and witches due to their innate magic. Also, the similarities between the characters make it easier to mix the two.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the HP Universe. I do own about three bananas, some cheese, and a desk.**

* * *

Green eyes stared into a similar shade. They searched up and down, black hair was donned by both persons, though the frailer one's hair covered a pale scar. One had a sword, the other a wand - though, in time, they'd both have each. Harry Potter and Percy Jackson could be mistaken for siblings, perhaps, and they had ended in the same cabin on the train.

"My name's Percy, what's yours?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"What house do you think you'll get into?"

"Probably Gryffindor. That's what Hagrid said, anyway. My parents were apparently both in Gryffindor."

"I think I'll go there, too. A man named Dumbledore told me about the houses, and if that's where the brave go I'll go there," Percy said, laughing, "I'm not terribly smart or cunning. I suppose Hufflepuff could be it, too, but Gabe always says I'm lazy," he pouted.

"My aunt and uncle always say I'm lazy, too," Harry cringed, memories surfacing of beatings past.

"Huh? Why do you live with your aunt and uncle?" Percy questioned.

Harry looked surprised, everyone else seemed to know his history pretty well. "Have you not heard of me?"

Percy's face soured. "Why would I?"

Wincing, Harry apologised. "Sorry, it's just… everyone I've met so far has heard of me. Apparently, when I was a baby, a dark lord killed my parents and when he tried to kill me he was killed. Nobody knows how it happened."

"Oh. Sorry for prying, that can't be easy."

"It isn't. I live with my aunt and uncle, they don't like magic at all. They think it's unnatural, they call me 'freak'."

Sea green eyes hardened. "I hate people like that. My stepdad Gabriel says things like that too. He hits my mom. One day, I'm going to kill him."

Harry's eyes widened. He'd never seen such ferocity or certainty in anyone's face. He elected to remain quiet. Not long afterwards, a bushy-haired girl knocked on the door to the compartment.

"Is this cabin full?" the girl asked, looking at them shyly.

"Does it look like it?" Percy replied sarcastically.

The girl flushed. "Well, excuse me! I was being polite."

"No, it's not full. Feel free to join us."

The girl took a moment to gather herself. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you," she introduced.

"I'm Percy Jackson. He's-"

"Harry Potter." the other boy ended.

"Oh, I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

Percy stared, surprised, while Harry grimaced. "Wow, is he really that famous?"

"Of course! He defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort!"

"Yeah, and my parents _died_!" Harry exclaimed, "I really don't understand why-" he paused, taking a deep breath, "Look, can we not talk about my fame right in front of me?"

"Sorry, Harry. I didn't realise it was so personal."

Hermione also apologised, looking close to tears. "I'm sorry, Harry, I really am - it's just, I didn't-" she cut off, a choking noise in her throat.

Another girl knocked at the door, Percy opening the door. A girl stood before them, blonde haired and gray-eyed. Recognition flared in Percy's eyes before it died away, leaving behind a moment of dullness.

"Thanks, I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Have I met you before?" Percy asked, recognising the accent as American.

"Maybe. Come to think of it, you do look familiar. Does the name Camp Half-blood mean anything to you?"

"Yeah!"

"That's it. We must've seen each other there," she said, before turning and introducing herself to the other two. Hermione swallowed back her tears and returned the introduction, though more subdued this time. Awkward silence filled the cabin as she sat across from Percy, next to Harry. She studied him intently, making him blush.

"Jeez, why are you staring at me like that?"

She blushed a little too. "It's not like that! I'm just trying to figure out if I've seen you at Camp before. I feel like I've met you before, a lot more than can be accounted for by simply seeing you at Camp."

Hermione perked up a little, the way this girl carried herself and spoke made her think that this was someone she could be friends with. She stayed quiet, but listened closely.

"To be honest, you're a little too familiar. It's almost creepy."

"You're more than a little creepy.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for now, folks. I might extend it when I've got writer's block on my main story, but don't expect much.**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are a beautiful thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Two Steps from Hell is really good writing music. Also, writing is hard.**

 **Chapter 2: Sorting and Spells**

o0O0o

Harry shifted uncomfortably in the boat. As kindly as Hagrid was, a rickety boat like this brought back bad memories. His new acquaintance, Percy, didn't seem too bothered by it. In fact, Percy seemed to enjoy it!

Turning to Harry with a grin on his face, Percy noticed the expression Harry wore.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Just a little queasy. I don't know why, but I feel like I've been on a boat like this before and it didn't turn out well." he blanched as he saw faces in the water, but they weren't quite the same as he vaguely remembered.

"Naiads!" Percy remarked happily, recognising them from his brief time at Camp Halfblood.

"Actually, I think those are mermaids. Naiads are Greek, aren't they?" informed Hermione, seeing their scales glitter underwater from the dim firelights of Hogwarts castle.

Annabeth joined in the conversation, "Well, there are a few more differences than just that."

"Do tell?" Hermione said, the lure of information putting a glint in her eye.

"Mermaids and naiads are often mixed up due to their proximity, but naiads are attached to a body of water. They _are_ water, in a sense. If their home source dries up, they die. Mermaids, on the other hand, are flesh and blood creatures who can move between different bodies of water."

"Good to know. Thanks, Annabeth." Hermione smiled. For once in her life, someone else seemed to share the same love of information as her. Someone knew something she _didn't_! It was exciting!

The group exchanged small talk for the rest of the boat ride, finally landing to a stern old lady.

"This way, everybody!" she called. From Percy's point of view, she was the quintessential witch; the hat, the wand, her hairdo. Everything about her screamed, "I am a powerful witch and you would do well not to cross me!"

She eyed him with scrutiny, making him feel uncomfortable. It was a look he was distinctly familiar with, the eyes that said, "This one is a troublemaker."

It wasn't that he wanted to do it! Trouble followed him like a lost puppy. From a snake in his crib to a creepy cyclopes, it never left him alone.

o0O0o

The line was shorter than normal for the Sorting Hat, but almost forty students were in their year. First of the four newfound friends was Chase, Annabeth to sit on the stool with the hat on her head.

"Hmm, most peculiar. An American, and the daughter of Athena no less. While normally I would place you immediately in Ravenclaw for your love of knowledge, you also possess an extraordinary amount of bravery. Without magic, you and several friends took on monsters that would be able to kill a grown man. In addition, your past future hints that you have friends that will undoubtedly end up in Gryffindor. With that in mind, better be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted to rowdy applause.

Annabeth wished she'd had more time with the hat. How did it work? What made it so durable? Had it seen every single student's thoughts? But alas, there simply wasn't time to talk to the hat when forty other students needed to go.

Soon afterwards, one Granger was called. A mask of focus filled her expression, intent on something. Barely had the hat touched her head before it shouted Gryffindor for her as well, a wide smile breaking over the girl's face. She'd just gotten a friend, there was no chance she'd go anywhere but with them.

After one Hopkins, Wayne came Jackson, Percy.

"Oh, you must be the one I saw earlier. Must have something to do with the… yes, yes I see."

"No use poking around up there, Hat. We both know I'm a Gryffindor."

"No need to be rude, Jackson. You may say that, but you're just as loyal a friend as anyone could ask for. Hufflepuff would suit you well, but as the other went to Gryffindor so too shall you. Know this, Percy. One day, you may have to choose between trusting a friend to save themselves and ensuring they survive at the cost of the world. With that said, better be GRYFFINDOR!" he cried, applause gathering again at the table of the lions.

Percy was concerned. Whatever the hat had been on about, it didn't sound good. He knew about monsters, he'd almost lost his mother to one, but what could possibly destroy the world? Sitting across from Annabeth and Hermione, he looked intently back at the hat.

Finally, to much applause, the name Potter was called. The whole crowd went silent with anticipation, making Harry's nerves worse than they already were. Sitting with the hat, he shut his eyes.

"Ah, yes, Potter! I've been waiting for you. What's this? Hmm…" the Hat grumbled, "No good at all. Not you, Mr. Potter, but your guardians leave much to be desired. That simply must be sorted out. Onto you, however, I see much potential. You seem to be very powerful indeed, perhaps a side effect of what has happened. You are loyal to almost a fault, and I sense that you are very driven. Hufflepuff would be good to you, but you are cunning and ambitious as well. Slytherin as well. Were it not for your abuse I think Ravenclaw would be a fit as well. However, your bravery shines out more than those traits - as well as your will to be strong, to protect yourself and others. GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause almost deafened him as his house cheered. Two redheads were doing a jig and dancing around each other, arm in arm, singing, "We got Potter! We got Potter!". It all seemed so familiar it made him want to cry.

Sitting next to Percy, he felt overwhelmed. Percy put an arm around him protectively, keeping the others away a little bit.

"Guys, calm down, please! I know he's a celebrity but you all are a little intense," he said, recognizing how he would feel in a situation like that. He'd seen kids who'd been abused, it would definitely be overwhelming.

Dumbledore stood and the hall went silent. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Percy and Harry stared at each other for a moment, before turning to the girls across from them.

"Is he quite mad?" they said simultaneously.

"Mad? He's the greatest wizard alive!" they responded in tandem.

"That was really odd." two voices spoke, redheads the both of them.

"Fred!"

"George!"

"Nice to meetcha!" they said, seating themselves on either side of the table. Forge next to Harry, Gred next to Annabeth.

"Er, hello?" Harry said meekly.

"Oh, a shy one."

"We won't pester you."

"But-"

The twins stopped as another approached. "Fred, George, you really oughtn't bother the firsties."

"Percy, we're-"

"Shocked that you'd even consider it!"

"We're outstanding individuals!"

"Prats, you are. If I hear that you've pranked them in any sort of way, I'm going to McGonagall and then directly to mum."

Paling, they agreed to be benevolent pranksters.

* * *

 **A/N: Had fun writing this one, but I'm a little worried it's subpar. My brain's been a little fuzzy lately.**


End file.
